Assassin's Blood
by persona013
Summary: O mundo não precisa de heróis. Precisa de assassinos. É pra isso que a Irmandade existe: para trazer luz a um mundo mergulhado em trevas.
1. Chapter 1

**O mundo não precisa de heróis.**

**Precisa de assassinos.**

**É pra isso que a Irmandade existe: para trazer luz a um mundo mergulhado em trevas.**

**Apenas três regras devem ser tidas como absolutas:**

**1- Manter sua lâmina longe de um inocente;**

**2- Manter-se escondido em meio à multidão; e**

**3- Nunca comprometer a Irmandade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:-<strong> O jogo Assassin's Creed assim como o RPG Assassin's Blood não me pertencem. Essa história foi criada apenas para livre entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos. Antes de seguir com a leitura verifique a classificação indicativa.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo – Garotos Perdidos<strong>

Sentia o calor das chamas em sua pele, e como a fumaça entrava por suas narinas ferindo sua garganta e fazendo seus olhos arderem e lacrimejarem enquanto entrava na cabana em busca _dela_. Seus olhos vasculhavam cada canto como se implorassem por um vislumbre que fosse de seu cabelo escuro, ou quem sabe o tecido de seu vestido fosse o que acabaria chamando sua atenção. Não importava. Tudo o que precisava, a prioridade, acima de seu desespero era encontra-la.

– Sila! Sila! – ele a chamava em meio a fumaça que turvava sua visão, parecia que a qualquer momento sua garganta iria se romper com os gritos – Sila!

De um canto um tanto afastado veio a resposta que não era mais do que um tentativa de chamar por ele. Correu até onde estava a mulher a apoiando com cuidado em seus braços esquecendo por poucos segundo das chamas que os cercavam.

–... – ela tentou levar a mão até o rosto do homem, mas o gesto, assim como sua voz, não passava de um fantasma. Uma fraca tentativa.

Com dificuldade conseguiu tirá-la da cabana. Do lado de fora estava seu filho, em choque, sem qualquer reação como se não fosse capaz de acreditar em seus olhos, como se aquilo não fosse real e a qualquer momento alguém lhe diria que sua mãe não estava quase morta nos braços de seu pai.

O fogo ardia a suas costas consumindo o que um dia havia sido o lar deles. A mulher ergueu a mão até seu rosto, o tocando com tanto cuidado que mais parecia que era ele quem estava morrendo e não ela. E sorriu. Ele não sabia como ela podia fazer aquilo: sorrir como se o estivesse consolando em uma situação como aquela.

– Cuide de seu filho... Sei que ele é mal agradecido, porém é educado. É o tipo de praga que pode ser amada... – sorriu – Como um rato... – foram suas palavras antes dos grandes olhos escuros se fecharem para sempre.

As lágrimas do homem que a tinha nos braços caíram sobre o rosto moreno onde um sorriso suave se mantinha, como se ela estivesse apenas dormindo tranquilamente.

O grito que rasgou por sua garganta dilacerava sua alma.

* * *

><p>Jack Connor acordou coberto de suor. Não tinha ideia se havia gritado, só sabia que a almofada na qual apoiara a cabeça para dormir estava caída longe o suficiente para acreditar que a havia empurrado sem nem mesmo perceber o ato. Olhou para o quarto, cheio de sombras se insinuando nos móveis e paredes dançando a luz trêmula do que restou da vela que havia deixado ao lado da mesa de cabeceira. Percebia como seus medos espreitavam dessas sombras como demônios rindo de seus pesadelos. De suas lembranças...<p>

Passou a mão trêmula pelo rosto limpando os rastros deixados pelo suor frio em sua testa e prolongou o gesto até o cabelo loiro que no momento estava bagunçado o penteando com os dedos enquanto o jogava para trás. Levantou da cama derrubando o lençol que o cobria no processo e indo até um armário no ponto oposto do quarto. Sabia bem o que buscava. A garrafa de vidro escuro que a essa altura devia estar pela metade.

Deitou em um copo o líquido âmbar e o engoliu de um único trago antes de voltar a encher o copo e guardar a garrafa.

Olhou para a noite através da janela. O céu escuro e a lua brilhante em um tom que era quase escarlate.

Não tinha certeza de que horas eram, já que aquela parte da cidade costuma ser sempre silenciosa. Mas talvez devesse mais uma vez tentar conciliar o sono, afinal pela manhã estaria recebendo os jovens que deveria treinar para a Ordem. Apenas pensar no que estaria por vir o fazia cogitar que talvez mais uma dose da bebida fosse necessária.

* * *

><p>O soco que o acertou o fez cuspir um pouco de sangue misturado a saliva. Suas mãos estavam aparentemente presas firmemente à cadeira onde estava sentado.<p>

Ignorava a sensação em seu rosto onde foi acertado pelo punho do homem mais velho, só viria a sentir a dor mesmo no dia seguinte quando o hematoma surgisse. O que Aubert se perguntava nesse momento enquanto sua boca estava com o gosto de sangue era: quanto tempo mais ele precisaria agir como se não pudesse revidar? Ou melhor, quanto tempo ele precisaria ganhar para que os outros conseguissem escapar sem chamar atenção?

– Apenas diga quem o mandou e prometo matá-lo de forma rápida. – o agressor deixava um sorriso que era quase sádico estampar seu rosto.

Aubert precisou conter a vontade de rir da petulância daquele homem de realmente acreditar que seria capaz de encostar um dedo nele sequer. Mas tinha que se controlar, não colocaria o sucesso da missão em risco, os outros assassinos precisavam dele ganhando cada minuto que pudesse para conseguirem levar os quadros sem qualquer complicação. E para tanto precisavam de uma isca. Uma boa isca. Do tipo que não faria nada idiota como revidar ou os entregar. Uma isca em quem pudessem confiar que se manteria calada e que seria capaz de escapar por conta própria. E foi assim que Aubert Lefreve acabou amarrado a uma cadeira com um idiota o socando.

– Desculpe, mas a ideia de morrer não me agrada muito. Será que não tem uma oferta melhor? – perguntou com um sorriso levemente cínico enquanto passava a ponta da língua sobre o local onde seu lábio parecia ter sido partido.

* * *

><p>Cristal não se sentia exatamente bem em deixar seu lar para trás. Apesar dos desentendimentos, dos segredos, de tudo, ela ainda amava sua mãe, apenas estava fazendo a escolha com a qual poderia conviver pelo resto de sua vida.<p>

A ruiva sempre soube que nasceu para algo mais grandioso do que ser a esposa submissa de algum nobre.

Foi com essa decisão tomada que fez as malas com o que acreditava ser o mínimo necessário para conseguir chegar na casa de Connor. Aguardou o fim da tarde, quando a luz dourada quente atingia os telhados marrons e as paredes de pedra suja nas casas baixas da plebe.

Com cuidado ela conseguiu escapar por uma 'rota de fuga' que vinha estudando há dias, por ela conseguiria evitar todos os criados da Duquesa de La Merce e chegar até a estrebaria sem qualquer complicação. Lá encontrou Perséfone, sua égua branca. Correu para prender a sela e o cabresto, jogou sua parca mala sobre as ancas da água e montou não pensando duas vezes em fazer Perséfone disparar portões a fora como se a perseguição já houvesse começado. A verdade é que ainda levaria um tempo para que os guardas no portão de entrada notassem o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Cavalgou por horas numa marcha ininterrupta, sabia que em algum momento teria que parar para que o cavalo pudesse descansar, porém também era de seu conhecimento que qualquer segundo que perdesse seria tempo que os servos de sua mãe teriam para encontrá-la.

– Sinto muito, Perséfone. Mas você precisa aguentar por mais um pouco. – ela pedia ao cavalo em um tom de voz quase angustiado e ofegante, como se ela é que estivesse a correr por horas.

* * *

><p>A jovem escovava seus cabelos enquanto olhava para o pequeno espelho redondo sobre a penteadeira. Chegara a Florença já há algumas semanas, sem roupas e sem dinheiro, só havia uma forma que ela conhecia de conseguir dinheiro que não fosse roubar, e era fazendo uso da profissão mais antiga do mundo.<p>

As cerdas da escova corriam pelos fios brancos de seu cabelo, sua pele pálida e marmórea seu um pingo de corado a ponto dos olhos violetas se tornarem um tanto assustadores em seu reflexo. Estava absorta na imagem espelhada pelo vidro plano para notar o som da porta sendo aberta.

"_Outro cliente. Sorria, Allegra..._" – pensava para si mesma enquanto respirava profundamente e deixava a escova de cabelo descansar na penteadeira e voltava os olhos para o homem de pé na porta, por um instante se assustou com as semelhanças físicas entre os dois, contudo acabou apenas dando de ombros para esse dado curioso. Vai ver Mme Jibril o mandou por achar que ela não se importaria de 'servir' a um albino.

A pequena garota se levantou e caminhou a curtos passos até a porta onde o rapaz estava, devagar o tomou pela mão e o guiou até a cama em um convite onde palavras não se faziam necessárias.

* * *

><p>Não foi complicado usar sua hidden blade para se livrar das amarras.<p>

Tinha certeza que a essa hora os outros estavam do outro lado da cidade com as obras de arte a salvo e bem escondidas, além de que seu 'captor' parecia estar cansado de tentar conseguir qualquer informação vinda de Aubert.

* * *

><p>A garota loira prendia o longo cabelo em um coque mantendo o prato onde estivera comendo equilibrado sobre seus joelhos. As chamas da fogueira alta refletiam em seus olhos claros enquanto o ambiente parecia cheio de risos e conversas.<p>

Ela não era capaz de conter o sorriso que surgia ao observar as mulheres dançando animadas quando a música se torna mais rápida. Com cuidado se encosta um pouco mais em suas malas pensando na sorte que teve em encontrar um grupo de ciganos no meio de seu trajeto, e mais sorte ainda de eles permitirem que uma gadjê os acompanhasse. Era mais seguro para ela viajar com essa caravana do que sozinha, sentia um arrepio mais do que somente desconfortável seguir por sua espinha ao simples ato de pensar em ser capturada novamente, em passar por tudo que sua família passou antes de serem salvos por Jack.

Levantou para ir até onde Coronel, seu cavalo, estava. Levava uma maçã para presenteá-lo, pois pela manhã a caravana estaria passando por Florença onde essa viagem teria fim e sua vida como assassina começaria. Pensar nesse tipo de coisa a fazia sentir um estranho frio na barriga. Lara seria a primeira assassina na história de sua família, uma decisão que tomou ao decidir que seguiria o homem que a salvou da vida de escravidão que levava, diferente dos outros que já tinham um história na Ordem ela teria que aprender do zero, e isso não a assustava. Bem pelo contrário, a motivava. A fazia acreditar que será capaz de se tornar a melhor.

A loira divagava sobre esses assuntos quando uma pequena mão toma a sua a fazendo olhar para baixo onde uma menininha de cabelos escuros e grandes olhos castanhos a puxa em direção à fogueira, convidando-a a dançar com as outras. O sorriso de Lara se amplia ao se sentir tão aceita por aquelas pessoas e percebe que vai sentir falta deles quando se separar da caravana em Florença. Mesmo assim ela não vai dançar, ao invés disso volta para o lugar onde estava sentada e fica assistindo ao 'espetáculo'.

– Diga, filha: por que tão triste? Achei que ficaria feliz estando tão próxima de seu destino... – a voz veio de sua direita.

A garota ergueu os olhos azuis para a pessoa que falou com ela. Petrus era o líder da caravana, já era muito velho, mais de oitenta anos com certeza, e era assustador que alguém tivesse vivido por tanto tempo. Ele conhecia as estradas como as linhas de sua mão, era quem sabia quando as tempestades se aproximavam, era quem ensinava a história de seu povo aos mais jovens, era aquele que lia o que estava escrito no livro do destino pelas cartas. E mesmo sendo assim tão sábio, ele não era como os mestres das grandes escolas, que achavam que tanto conhecimento os faziam tão grandes quanto os deuses. Não... Petrus não era assim. Ele era mais como um avô que sempre sorri e bagunça o cabelo dos netos em um afago gentil, que sempre tem um conselho para dar, que nunca revela o que está pra acontecer, mas ensina como lidar. Foi ele quem permitiu que Lara viajasse com eles até chegar onde queria.

– Não estou triste. – ela respondia com um sorriso.

– Está sim. – a olhava compreensivo – Tem medo e incerteza aqui. – apontou para o coração da jovem – E todos sabem que medo e incerteza alimentam a tristeza.

O sorriso dela vacilou e aos poucos se desfez.

–... – não sabia bem o que responder, respirou fundo, mas não lhe vinha à cabeça como explicar porque daquela repentina tristeza – Acho que estou assim porque sentirei falta de vocês.

– Filha. – começou – A vida é cheia de encontro e despedidas. Uns serão mais felizes que outros, e ás vezes você talvez não consiga diferenciá-los. Mas olhe para eles. – indicou sua família – Vivemos um ciclo continuo de chegadas e partidas, com todo um caminho percorrido e ainda mais estrada por percorrer. Isso porque a vida é efêmera. Nada jamais será para sempre. Então sinta nossa falta, mas não fique triste por isso. Já faz parte dessa família, menina Rousseau, não é mais um dos gadjos. – riu – E agora me conte dessa sua incerteza. – pediu.

Desviou o olhar do rosto enrugado e bronzeado do homem para as chamas avermelhadas. O que a assustava? Falhar? Esse era seu medo?

Não tinha certeza se conseguia responder aquilo. No entanto tentaria.

– Eu disse que seguiria o homem que me salvou... Mas e se eu não for capaz? E se eu falhar? Se eu não for tão boa? – as perguntas começavam a escapar antes que ela pudesse conter e acabou decidindo se calar para que Petrus tivesse ao menos chance de tentar responder.

– E mesmo com tudo isso está disposta a tentar? – foi a única coisa que ele lhe perguntou depois dela descarregar tudo.

Mas é claro que ela estaria disposta a tentar! Não tinha para onde ir, e mais do que isso: tinha uma dívida de gratidão a saldar.

– Estou. – foi sua resposta direta e cheia de uma certeza que ela mesma desconhecia que tinha em sua decisão.

– Então não devia estar se preocupando com isso. – disse com um sorriso antes de levar sua mão até o topo da cabeça loira e afagar os fios claros em um gesto calmo, a fazendo sentir como se fosse um de seus netos – Agora vá brincar com os outros na fogueira, vai querer ter boas lembranças pelos dias que virão... – falou com um sorriso que não era realmente feliz, mas sim um sorriso de quem sabe que dias difíceis estarão por vir.

Fez como ele lhe disse e foi até onde a menininha de antes estava ainda a dançar se unindo as outras moças.

Amanhã tudo seria diferente, mas por enquanto, por aquela noite, ela seria apenas mais um Romá se divertindo na estrada.

* * *

><p>Um de seus captores já estava caído com a garganta aberta sangrando sobre o piso de madeira castanha polida.<p>

Olhou com um pouco de desgosto para a mancha vermelha que aos poucos se tornaria ocre em sua camisa branca.

– Eu gostava dessa camisa. – falou para o homem que restou ali, era o que o havia socado mais cedo.

O homem estava um tanto quanto apavorado sem saber que ação tomar vendo seu companheiro sangrar até a morte e o garoto que até então estava amarrado, agora de pé diante dele.

– Pra ser bem sincero eu não ia te matar. Você é até engraçado, dizendo coisas como: "prometo mata-lo de forma rápida". – riu e então voltou a olhar sua camisa e fez um som de 'tsc' com a língua contra os dentes sorrindo educadamente e sem qualquer humor – Mas agora meu bom humor foi arruinado.

* * *

><p>Seu corpo se movia sobre o dela onde gotículas de suor marcavam a estranha e similar palidez de ambos, a perna dela o enlaçando pela cintura facilitando as investidas. Levava a mão até a garganta dela marcando um caminho pela pele suave até seus dedos tocarem os lábios macios e agora um tanto inchados depois de beijos intensos.<p>

Alexander não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto inexpressivo dela, a forma como a boca da garota ficava entreaberta deixando que a respiração quente e irregular escapasse e se mesclasse a dele acompanhada de gemidos tão baixos que mal eram perceptíveis, como os olhos dela se tornavam lacrimejantes e não paravam de fita-lo mesmo estando semicerrados. Voltava a baixar a boca de encontro à dela enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmemente o corpo da pequena albina, sua cintura, suas coxas, seus seios, de uma forma quase possessiva. Sentia ela se arquear contra ele.

* * *

><p>Seu quarto era de uma arrumação simples, quase pragmática. Não era o tipo de coisa que Bianca normalmente notava, mas foi no que reparou enquanto fazia as malas, era como se seu quarto refletisse sem qualquer alteração sua forma de pensar sempre prática e direta. Certamente era o que fazia dela uma estrategista tão boa.<p>

Suas malas já estavam prontas quando escutou a porta ser aberta, não precisou virar a cabeça para saber que era seu _pai_. Certo... Ele não era realmente seu pai, e sim o homem que a acolheu quando estava nas ruas, que lhe deu um lar e de comer, que a vestiu e educou, e até onde ela sabia isso fazia dele alguém bem melhor que seu pai verdadeiro.

– Já está tudo pronto. – lhe informou antes que o homem tivesse chance de falar.

– Isso é ótimo. – respondeu em seu tom de voz austero – Agora me acompanhe em uma caminhada. A noite está agradável. – sorriu.

A loira apenas assentiu com a cabeça o seguindo para fora do quarto e indo até a porta que dava para a rua. O homem abriu a porta e esperou que ela passasse antes de sair e fechá-la a suas costas. Caminharam por cerca de quinze minutos em um silencio que era confortável e comum para ambos. Acima de suas cabeças a lua brilhava avermelhada como se alguém a tivesse sujado com sangue. Se aquilo era um bom ou mau presságio só o tempo poderia dizer. A brisa fria carregava o cheiro doce das flores da estação misturado ao cheiro de lixo e excremento de cavalo.

– Como se sente a respeito de amanhã? – foi a pergunta dirigida a ela.

– Como assim? – não sabia como responder aquilo.

Não que ela tivesse qualquer dúvida sobre ir ou não ao Instituto de Connor. Se seu mentor havia pensado que era a melhor ação a tomar ela não questionaria, faria as malas e partiria o quanto antes, esse é o tipo de pessoa que ela é.

– Sei que disse para ir ao Instituto de Jack. Mas se não é o que quer...

– Você confia nele e eu confio em seu julgamento, para mim isso é o bastante. – seria muito esperar que Bianca confie em mais alguém além de seu _pai_, mas se ele confiava em Jack Connor ela aceitaria sem fazer perguntas – Não precisa se preocupar, vou tratar tudo como uma de minhas missões: com objetividade.

– Sei que o fará.

E mais uma vez ficavam em silêncio enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para a casa.

* * *

><p>A noite já ia alta quando Cristal reduziu a marcha de sua fuga, havia conseguido despistar os servos de sua mãe com sucesso. Não precisaria se preocupar com eles por um bom tempo, além de que poderia dizer adeus a ideia ridícula da duquesa de casá-la. Pela primeira vez em anos ela sentia que era livre.<p>

Não levaria muito tempo para alcançar Florença. Chegaria lá ainda ao amanhecer.

* * *

><p>Sentia seu corpo pesado, seus pensamentos eram letárgicos e praticamente anestesiados pelo ópio. Tanto que mal conseguia falar, pelo menos nesse estado ela não tinha que dar atenção às malditas vozes em sua cabeça que a estavam enlouquecendo. Ou talvez ela estivesse louca e por isso escutasse aquelas vozes... Não importava. Nada disso importava. Só precisava manter as vozes mais entorpecidas do que ela própria e com o resto acreditava que podia lidar. Era uma sensação boa a que o ópio lhe proporcionava, permitindo que esquecesse quem era, que esquecesse seu passado... Seu nome era mesmo Halodia? Ou isso era outra coisa que não tinha importância nesse momento?<p>

"_Vai estar sóbria para chegar à casa de Connor, aberração?_" – a voz na mente dela indagava e logo gargalhava da garota de olhos vermelhos.

– Cala a boca. – Halodia respondia em tom alto, a voz estranhamente embargada, as palavras emboladas mal eram entendíveis – Cala a maldita boca.

"_Sua anormal, com quem acha que está falando?_"

– Por que você não me deixa em paz?! – gritava enquanto gesticulava torpemente com os braços moles por conta do ópio, mal podia ficar em pé.

"_Porque estou na sua cabeça._" – a voz ria – "_E não é esse pouquinho de ópio que vai me colocar pra dormir. Se quer mesmo se livrar de mim devia experimentar enfiar uma bala em seu crânio. Aposto que seria divertido._"

* * *

><p>Alexander terminava de se vestir.<p>

Antes de sair olhou uma última vez para a garota nua sobre a cama, coberta com um lençol e quase adormecida. Deixou o pagamento sobre a penteadeira ao lado da escova que ela havia usado para pentear o cabelo antes de ele chegar.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar que era uma pena que a partir de amanhã estaria tão ocupado com o treinamento no Instituto que não teria mais tempo para 'visitá-la'. Mas o que podia fazer? Era a vida de um assassino. E agora não se tratavam apenas de missões para cumprir, e sim serem treinados e avaliados constantemente para provarem serem dignos de integrarem a Ordem. Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto cogitava em qual estalagem deveria ir passar a noite.

* * *

><p>– Vai ficar roxo amanhã.<p>

– Não tem problema. – Aubert respondia enquanto pressionava um pano umedecido com água fria sobre o ponto dolorido em seu rosto, amanhã a dor ali com certeza seria um pouco pior, e o aspecto também não seria dos melhores – Conseguiriam?

– Mas é claro. – foi a resposta de Stevan.

– Isso é tudo que importa. – foi a resposta inflexível do moreno.

E para ele aquilo era tudo o que importava mesmo. Alguns hematomas e um pouco de sangue em suas roupas não significava absolutamente nada desde que a missão fosse completada.

Recostava-se em um sofá deixando o pano úmido de lado. Não estava servindo de muita coisa mesmo.

Os outros assassinos estavam dormindo, apenas ele e Stevan permaneciam acordados pela madrugada repassando os pormenores da missão executada, pois Aubert queria ter certeza de que eles poderiam lidar com as próximas missões que recebessem agora que ele não estaria mais lá para lhes dar cobertura.

– Quando você vai? – Stevan indagou enquanto se jogava despreocupadamente em outro sofá colocando os pés pra cima e cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Vou amanhã pela manhã, ou seja: daqui a algumas horas.

– Mas você não disse que era só na próxima semana?! – o loiro perguntava em choque.

– Eu disse isso há uma semana. – o moreno falava devagar como se tivesse que explicar para uma criança que não se deve correr com objetos afiados na mão.

Aubert se perguntava como foi capaz de se tornar amigo de alguém tão relaxado. Deveria ter algo de errado com o universo... Talvez o mundo estivesse girando ao contrário, ou quem sabe esse era um presságio do fim apocalíptico para o qual tudo se direcionava.

* * *

><p>Allegra estava quase se rendendo ao sono e exaustão, puxava o lençol sobre seu corpo ocultando de seus próprios olhos as marcas em sua pele. Tentando não sentir nojo das cicatrizas pálidas e brilhantes. Ao menos esse rapaz não a marcava dessa forma.<p>

Contava os segundos para que a manhã chegasse, para deixar esse lugar e ir para o Instituto.

Aos poucos se permitia cair aos braços de Morfeu, implorando aos deuses por um sono sem sonhos. Sem pesadelos.

* * *

><p>Se perguntava que horas seriam...<p>

Não conseguiria dormir. Não podia deixar de pensar que logo a casa de seu pai, a sua casa, estaria cheia de estranhos que supostamente serão bons assassinos. Como se ele se importasse com isso. Porém de nada adiantaria reclamar, ele era um contra a escolha de cem.

Saiu da cama derrubando os lençóis no chão e indo até a janela. Olhava para o céu, não demoraria a amanhecer e andar pela cidade lhe parecia uma boa ideia nesse momento. Melhor do que descontar sua raiva disso tudo nas paredes ou precisaria colocar a casa a baixo para aplacar seu descontentamento. Passou a mão pelo cabelo jogando a franja para trás num gesto que era quase idêntico ao que seu pai costuma fazer. Um hábito em comum talvez, de qualquer jeito Robert nunca havia dado atenção a isso antes e meio que era algo irrelevante.

Decisão tomada chegou à porta de entrada sem fazer qualquer barulho e logo chegou as ruas ainda escuras agora que as nuvens cobriam a lua avermelhada.

* * *

><p>Depois de um pouco mais do que as duas doses que achou que fosse bastar, Jack voltou para a cama tendo em mente que teria um trabalho difícil pela frente.<p>

* * *

><p>A noite seguia ali, como um manto escuro que não permite que vejam os demônios até que eles venham chamando por seu nome. Nenhum deles irá escutar até que estejam parados a suas costas, garras e dentes a mostra, prontos para o bote quando menos esperarem.<p>

Cada um com seus medos, com suas marcas. Cicatrizes na pele ou na alma. E isso importa? Existe realmente alguma diferença? Porque se existir então a linha que as separa é fina demais para ser levada em consideração.

Todos eles, sem exceção, sob a mesma lua escarlate: garotos perdidos na noite que parece não ter fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Qualquer dúvida, reclamação, sugestões e afins que quiserem deixar é só comentar XD<strong>

**Obrigado por lerem u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

**O mundo não precisa de heróis.**

**Precisa de assassinos.**

**É pra isso que a Irmandade existe: para trazer luz a um mundo mergulhado em trevas.**

**Apenas três regras devem ser tidas como absolutas:**

**Manter sua lâmina longe de um inocente;**

**Manter-se escondido em meio à multidão; e**

**Nunca comprometer a Irmandade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:-<strong> O jogo Assassin's Creed assim como o RPG Assassin's Blood não me pertencem. Essa história foi criada apenas para livre entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos. Antes de seguir com a leitura verifique a classificação indicativa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – A Luz de Uma Estrela Cadente<strong>

"_**Uma vez que tenha experimentado voar,**_

_**andará pela terra com os olhos voltados para céu.**_

_**Pois lá você esteve,**_

_**e para lá desejará voltar**_**"**_** _**_**DA VINCI, Leonardo.**

A caravana já estava acordada antes mesmo do sol nascer. Lara foi despertada pelos sons de tendas sendo desmontadas e o cheiro de comida que fazia seu estômago roncar.

Se permitiu guiar pelo cheiro da comida até onde estava a fogueira da noite anterior, onde uma versão menor crepitava alegremente contra os fundos de um caldeirão de ferro fundido. Era do caldeirão que vinha o cheiro que despertava o apetite da loira. Não demorou muito para alguém estar empurrando um prato para sua mão com uma porção da massa amarela com aspecto levemente suspeito, mas o cheiro bom e a fome que sentia não a deixavam levantar qualquer questão sobre as origens desconhecidas daquele alimento, ela simplesmente o engolia ainda quente queimando um pouco a língua, mas nem se importando. Só se preocupava em saciar a fome.

Enquanto comia assistia a família de Petrus em seu ritual de todas as manhãs de desmontar suas tendas, guardar suas coisas e se preparar para continuar em sua jornada. Tudo com uma alegria que durante um bom tempo não acreditou que existisse, que era algo que leria em seus livros e só. A fantasia de algum escritor frustrado.

**XXX**

Acordou sentindo o rosto dolorido comprimido contra o travesseiro.

–Mas o que diab...? – foi a frase incompleta ao acordar e perceber que algo não estava certo.

Abriu os olhos, mas notou que tudo estava escuro, e ainda meio grogue de sono ele se perguntava se não havia amanhecido ainda, talvez apenas fosse cedo demais... Ergueu a mão pra coçar o olho quando a mão atingiu algo macio: seu travesseiro. Com um puxão o desgrudou do rosto onde havia ficado preso por causa do sangue e da pele machucada, a luz que entrava através da janela que acabou por passar a noite aberta ia direto em seu rosto o fazendo cerrar os olhos. Murmurou uma série de maldições num francês carregado com a voz ainda rouca de ter acabado de acordar. Levantou da cama ainda sentindo os membros do corpo pesados e olhando pra cama como se desejando poder ficar caído ali por mais algumas horas e se arrependendo de ter ficado a madrugada toda conversando com Stevan.

Dirigiu-se para a casa de banho onde a empregada havia deixado a bacia e o gomil com água que usou para lavar seu rosto. A água fria aliviava a sensação de dor sobre o hematoma agora roxo em seu rosto, porém secar a pele era quase tão ruim quanto ter o rosto ferido prensado contra o travesseiro. Tomou o cuidado de se assear devidamente e vestir uma roupa limpa, prendeu a espada ao cinto, calçou as botas um tanto já batidas e buscou sua mala. Deixou um suspiro cansado escapar, olhando para o teto onde a luz que atravessava as cortinas incidia no forro de madeira castanha descascada nos cantos. Certificou-se de que tudo estava certo antes de deixar o lugar em que estava hospedado. Pensou se valeria a pena ir se despedir de seu amigo, mas a verdade é que não seria capaz de aguentar um Stevan de ressaca incapaz de se lembrar em que dia estão e isso se for capaz de lembrar o próprio nome... E mais uma vez se indagava se essa amizade dos dois não era algum sinal do fim apocalíptico iminente.

Desceu dois lances de escada com tanto sono que focava apenas em pisar nos degraus corretos enquanto sua visão periférica registrava o papel de parede floral encardido próximo ao rodapé e como a luz clara da manhã atingia a poeira que flutuava no ar a sua volta. Quando chegou ao hall de entrada ficou surpreso ao ver que a senhoria já estava acordada e cuidando para que as coisas estivessem arrumadas. Na verdade a surpresa era que alguém naquela idade ainda estivesse viva...

A mulher -de cabelos brancos presos em um coque tão apertado que ele tinha certeza que deveria estar doendo e trajando um vestido escuro que graças aos deuses não mostrava nem um pouco de pele- se virou para ele com um olhar que por poucos instantes pareceu assustado, talvez ela não esperasse um de seus hóspedes de pé tão cedo, e perguntou:

– Sr. Hildinger. Belo dia, não acha? – disse em reconhecimento –Precisa de algo?

Outro daqueles suspiros cansados escapou silencioso por entre seus lábios. Sinceramente, ele preferia não ter que manter conversas desnecessárias quando tinha certeza que ela queria era perguntar o porquê da mancha roxa em seu rosto. Por alguns instantes, milésimos de segundos talvez, ele imaginou como seria engraçado se contasse a verdade para ela... Ok. Não seria engraçado, afinal talvez ela sofresse um ataque do coração. Mas pelo menos pararia de encarar o hematoma em seu rosto.

–Preciso de uma informação. – foi tudo que se arriscou a dizer.

**XXX**

Piscou algumas vezes para o quarto escuro.

Não tinha ideia de que horas eram, só esperava que não fosse muito tarde, pelo menos a semana que passou em Florença havia sido o bastante para conhecer um pouco da cidade e não teria problemas para encontrar o lugar onde ficava a casa de Connor e atual Instituto para treinamento de novos assassinos para A Ordem. Não conseguia evitar achar um tanto estranho, e quiçá ridículo eles precisarem estar em um lugar que fosse como uma escola de etiqueta para assassinos, o que houve com o bom e velho método de sempre? Mas não questionaria, não quando essa foi a única porta de saída para a vida medíocre que levava naquela ilha se prostituindo para homens que mal sabiam como tocá-la.

Ouvia o burburinho vindo dos outros quartos, as garotas já estavam acordadas. Sentia o corpo pesado, como se pudesse dormir umas boas horas a mais. Mas não podia. Tinha que ir para o Instituto.

Levantou preguiçosamente envolvendo o corpo no lençol e foi até a janela a abrindo e deixando a luz e o cheiro nojento daquela parte da cidade invadirem o espaço, essa deveria ser a única coisa da qual sentia falta da ilha: o cheiro da brisa marinha ao invés do odor de dejetos humanos e alimentos podres. Assim que o quarto foi iluminado pela luz natural se encostou ao beiral da janela voltando os olhos para a cama, ficou um bom tempo encarando a roupa de cama limpa até se perguntar o que estava procurando de errado. Estava tudo certo aparentemente... E esse era o problema. Já haviam passado quantos dias desde sua última regra? Dezesseis? Dezessete? Será que devia se preocupar? Por fim acabou espantando essas questões para longe enquanto ia para a casa de banho. Precisa se limpar, tirar aquele cheiro que impregnava sua pele e seus cabelos.

Encheu a banheira velha com água fria e entrou devagar aproveitando a sensação gélida em contato com seu corpo ainda rígido e se deixou afundar, ficou olhando para o forro velho e com manchas de mofo através do véu de água que ondulava com seus movimentos. O suor e a sujeira se desprendiam. Ela sabia muito bem que as pessoas lhe diziam para não tomar tantos banhos, que ela ficaria doente e mais um monte de coisa que ela não dava ouvidos, já que cresceu perto do mar, ela se sentia mal se ficasse muito tempo sem entrar na água, não tinha como evitar. Se manteve imersa na banheira até seus dedos enrugarem e a água já não aparentar estar tão limpa.

Voltou para seu quarto deixando um rastro de pegadas molhadas no assoalho de madeira. Procurou por suas vestes -a única vestimenta que tinha, já que abandonou a ilha com a roupa do corpo e escapou escondida em meio às sacas de mercadoria em um navio- e se aprontou sem demora.

Desceu para o primeiro andar, lá era mais parecido com uma taverna comum, com algumas mesas de madeira engordurada com bancos, uma lareira que ninguém parecia se incomodar em acender ou limpar as cinzas e um grande balcão tão engordurado quanto as mesas onde ficavam as bebidas e a entrada para a cozinha e a adega. Se dirigiu calmamente para a cozinha onde tinha certeza que encontraria Mme Jibril.

Não deu outra: abriu a porta e viu a mulher de cachos ruivos e corpo voluptuoso, trajada em um vestido verde que apertava suas curvas e fazia os seios saltarem através do decote generoso. Ela se movia de um lado para o outro preparando a comida já que logo iria abrir seu estabelecimento e o cozinheiro ainda não havia chegado por algum motivo.

– Mme Jibril. – a albina disse a guisa de bom dia.

A ruiva virou o rosto para a pequena garota a estudando rapidamente com os olhos verdes.

–Venha aqui e me ajude, Allegra. – disse fazendo um gesto e apontando para uma grande panela de cobre pendurada do outro lado da cozinha –Traga aquilo para mim.

Buscou a panela de cobre e a entregou para Mme Jibril. Aguardou até que a mulher parecesse estar menos ocupada.

–Ontem foi meu último dia. – avisou –Vim agradecer por ter me acolhido durante essa semana.

–Vai fazer falta aqui, garota. – ela sorria enquanto mexia –Você tem pra onde ir?

–Sim. – disse se sentando em um banquinho baixo e tosco de madeira –Vou para a casa de Signor Connor.

–E que tipo de lugar é esse que precisa de uma cortesã própria?

Quem fez essa pergunta foi uma das garotas que entrou pela porta pegando o final da conversa entre as duas.

Allegra respirou profundamente antes de se forçar a responder. Tudo que ela queria era agradecer e avisar que estava de saída, não queria ter que dar explicações a outras pessoas, isso parecia desnecessário, porém o protocolo social a forçava a ter de responder.

–Não se preocupe. Não é pra isso que irei lá, então não vou roubar seus possíveis clientes. – respondeu seca.

**XXX**

Alexander estava meio dormindo sentindo um corpo contra o seu. Não tinha ideia de em que momento da noite acabou encontrando alguma mulher, mas pelo menos isso lhe garantiu um lugar para dormir.

–Acorda! Você precisa ir! – a mulher que estava com ele praticamente o empurrava para fora da cama tentando fazê-lo despertar.

Ele piscou algumas vezes até estar meio acordado. Um grande bocejo escapou enquanto lutava pra manter os olhos abertos.

–Mas nem tomamos café da manhã... – permitiu que outro longo bocejo escapasse.

A mulher quis rir, dava pra ver isso no rosto dela, porém o barulho das carruagens na rua e um portão batendo fez com que o medo retomasse seu semblante e ela voltasse a sacudi-lo.

–Você tem que ir! Meu marido está chegando! – ela desistiu de sacudir o rapaz e o empurrou para fora da cama finalmente o fazendo acordar.

Alexander pegou suas roupas, armas e alaúde e saiu pela janela aterrissando em um canteiro de flores quase no mesmo instante em que o portão da frente foi aberto. Pensou se valia a pena perder um pouco de tempo se vestindo ali ou se manter sua cabeça sobre os ombros valia mais que sua suposta e muito raramente vista dignidade... Sua cabeça no lugar valia mais.

Escalou o muro, nu, com alaúde pendurado no ombro e roupas e armas nas mãos. Correu por vielas ouvindo gritos escandalizados de mulheres, e gritos incompreensíveis de homens que se dobravam de rir já tendo uma ideia do motivo do albino estar correndo despido pelas ruas de Florença logo cedo pela manhã. Entrou em um beco onde finalmente se vestiu. Estava com fome e sono o bastante para dormir por uns dois dias seguidos, sendo assim só havia um lugar para onde poderia ir: a casa de Jack Connor.

**XXX**

Lara já estava montada em Coronel seguindo em um trotear lento. O sol tinha despontado há certo tempo e não demorariam a chegar a Florença.

**XXX**

Foi preciso toda a noite cavalgando até que a ruiva estivesse tranquila de que não a perseguiram até tão longe. E mesmo assim Cristal e sua égua Perséfone descansaram por pouco tempo próximas a um córrego escondido por uma ribanceira que as mantinha ocultas de viajantes curiosos. Quando se encostou ao cavalo para dormir o céu já mudava de cor e quando acordou o sol tinha se erguido, não muito, talvez houvesse dormido por uma ou duas horas. Guiou Perséfone para que a égua bebesse do córrego, e acabou seguindo o mesmo exemplo, bebendo um pouco da água fria que corria rápida pelas pedras lisas e jogando um pouco em seu rosto para tentar despertar e ficar mais alerta.

Os pássaros cantavam de forma estridente e davam voos curtos de umas árvores para outras fazendo os galhos farfalharem sobre sua cabeça.

Deu alguns minutos a mais para que Perséfone se recuperasse e logo a estava montando novamente. Queria chegar o quanto antes na casa de Connor. Esperava que lá se sentisse mais segura...

**XXX**

Aubert saiu para as ruas após pegar as direções e pagar pelo quarto que utilizou nos dois últimos dias. Aquela área não era a pior da cidade, estava cheia com pessoas ocupadas com seus trabalhos, guardas e um ou outro mendigo esmolando nas calçadas por onde mais pessoas passavam.

Em um ato quase que inconsciente ele enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou de lá o papel onde estava o endereço e a curta nota de seu pai que dizia: "_Coragem, meu filho._"

Deixou a polpa do dedo deslizar por cima da caligrafia clara e uniforme de seu pai, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios enquanto continha a vontade de deixar um riso escapar. Até parecia que seu pai ainda achava que ele era um garoto, com toda essa preocupação. Achava que isso não era necessário. Quando seu pai lhe disse para ir ao Instituto de Connor ele aceitou como faria com qualquer outra missão. Não era algo que ele iria discutir, ou mesmo que precisasse ser discutido, acataria como qualquer outra ordem vinda de um superior.

Sua primeira impressão da casa de Jack Connor foi algo um tanto quando surpreendente. Era uma mansão mediana, seu exterior pouco diferia da arquitetura de outras casas daquele porte. Na frente da varanda havia um jardim razoavelmente bem cuidado, o muro estava coberto por algum tipo de musgo que crescia nas pedras avermelhadas, um portão de grades de ferro ornado que apresentava uns poucos sinais de ferrugem. Olhou melhor para as paredes de cor clara, a grande porta de madeira nobre e aparência pesada decorada com uma espécie de vitral no topo, se indagando se estava no lugar certo. Não via nenhum símbolo nem nada pelo tipo que pudesse, por mais que remotamente, sugerir que fosse um local pertencente A Ordem.

Caminhou até a porta em duvida se devia ou não bater.

**XXX**

Conseguiu esfriar um pouco a cabeça, mas pra isso teve que andar até o amanhecer. Robert definitivamente não faz o tipo calmo.

Seguia pelos telhados sem se preocupar em ser visto. As pessoas abaixo não são como ele, elas são limitadas pela vida ordinária que levam constantemente encarando o chão pra não pisar em merda e incapazes sequer de almejar os céus então nem mesmo olhando para cima. Se olhassem veriam como ele e muitos outros assassinos além dele caminham entre gárgulas como aves de rapina em busca de suas presas. O céu já não estava mais com aquelas cores incertas das primeiras horas do dia quando o escarlate tinge a linha do horizonte e se desfaz em um tom celeste, que sinceramente: é estranho, como escarlate vira aquela cor sem que seja possível ver onde alguém errou a cor na pincelada?

Por sorte as nuvens ocultavam o sol para que não se tornasse insuportável. Ali de cima a brisa era mais limpa, sem o cheiro nojento das ruas abaixo.

Parou próximo a um ornamento de telhado que lembrava uma espécie de lança rebuscada.

Seria melhor voltar, logo os pirralhos aspirantes a assassinos estariam chegando em sua casa e seu pai já estaria estressado o bastante com isso e ele não estar lá só pioraria tudo. De um jeito ou de outro ia acabar sobrando pra ele... Apenas pensar nisso o fazia querer socar alguma coisa que pudesse sentir dor.

Correu o caminho de volta para a mansão, seus passos nas telhas castigadas pela chuva e sol eram praticamente inaudíveis. Sem grande demora estava alcançando o portão dos fundos e entrando sem chama grande atenção de dentro da casa. Foi direto pra cozinha, era melhor que começasse a preparar algo para o almoço antes de ter de dar explicações sobre onde estava.

Decidia-se sobre o que fazer quando a porta foi aberta ruidosamente por Jack.

–Onde estava?! – foi a primeira coisa que ouviu de seu pai e quanto abriu a boca para responder foi cortado –Não importa, já está de volta. – o homem loiro passava a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo –Já começou a preparar o almoço? – lançou um olhar para as panelas.

–Ainda não... – engoliu em seco –Tem preferência por alguma coisa?

O homem olhou em volta para as panelas e o armário onde estava a louça e prataria antes de finalmente responder:

–Uma sopa. – falou simplesmente –Quando terminar vá para a sala e espere lá. – instruiu enquanto bagunçava gentilmente o cabelo escuro do garoto.

O moreno mordeu a parte interna da boca com força até sentir a pele machucar e o sangue tocar sua língua.

–Certo. – foi tudo o que disse enquanto pegava uma panela e enchia de água.

**XXX**

Quando o efeito do ópio passou ela foi ficando mais desperta, porém o uso recente estava visível pelo modo como suas pupilas ficavam, as olheiras profundas circundando seus olhos, a cor em seus dentes que ficaria impregnada ali por alguns dias. O vício era um pouco evidente.

Tentava ignorar a voz em sua mente a mandando se matar e a infernizando até ela começar a pensar que aquela poderia ser uma boa ideia.

"_É uma boa ideia. Você sabe que é... Ninguém vai sentir falta. Ninguém vai chorar por você. Sua existência nesse mundo é insignificante..._" – a voz dizia de forma enjoativamente meiga.

E mesmo assim, mesmo se amaldiçoando por permitir que essa voz a dominasse desse modo, ela continuava no caminho para a casa de Connor. Não tinha ideia se estava realmente sóbria o bastante para tal, mas aquele era o único lugar que tinha para ir.

**XXX**

Quando Cristal chegou à mansão ela não sabia o que esperar, só não esperava aquilo. O lugar parecia uma mansão mediana como qualquer outra encontrada em Florença, se ela não soubesse o endereço pela carta de Jack jamais encontraria o local, não havia nada que indicasse o que é aquele lugar, nenhum símbolo, nenhuma faixa gigantesca escrito "Bem-vindos, novos assassinos!" em letras grandes e chamativas... Ok. Isso seria ridículo e pedir demais. Mas acreditava que pelo menos algo ali devia ter.

Na porta da frente um senhor loiro estava parado, ele a olhou por um instante pensou em dizer algo, mas no fim acabou apenas fazendo um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

–Senhor Connor? – indagou um tanto quanto incerta, afinal seu único contato com esse homem fora uma carta.

–Imagino que seja Senhorita de La Merce. – ele lhe dava um sorriso afável –Entre e espere na sala com os outros, logo tenho algo importante a lhes dizer.

Apenas assentiu para quando a chamou pelo nome e em seguida fazendo o que ele lhe pediu.

Foi para a sala de paredes verdes e móveis feitos em madeira que pareciam antigos e pesados, passando um ar caloroso ao ambiente, as estantes apinhadas de livros em capas de couro e pequenos objetos os quais não dava pra se ter certeza se tinham alguma finalidade útil, ou se eram apenas enfeites curiosos. As janelas acortinadas iam do chão ao teto servindo como fonte de iluminação para o aposento já que o lustre estava apagado. Ali não havia ninguém além de um garoto moreno com o cabelo preso em uma espécie de coque frouxo e bagunçado, suas roupas impecáveis, porém não ostentosas.

–Olá. – cumprimentou primeiro, afinal ele já estava lá quando ela chegou então o mais correto seria ela se apresentar primeiro –Sou Cristal. – evitaria se possível dizer seu sobrenome.

–Aubert. – foi a resposta simples dele.

Apenas pela pronúncia foi capaz de identificar de qual país ele era e inconscientemente se agradecer por não ter dito qual era seu sobrenome.

**XXX**

A primeira coisa que Lara fez ao chegar no lugar e avistar do lado de fora foi levar Coronel para o estábulo onde o deixou em uma baia ao lado de uma égua branca, pegou sua parca bagagem e foi de encontro a Connor.

–Bem vinda, criança. – ele sorriu para ela antes de posar a mão em seu ombro –Fez uma boa viagem?

–Sim, . Obrigado pela preocupação. – ela sorria de forma tímida e não parecia capaz de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Lara estava tão acanhada que nem parecia a mesma garota que na noite anterior estava dançando com os ciganos na fogueira.

–Vá para a sala com os outros. Só falta mais um para chegar e logo tenho algumas coisas importantes pra dizer a vocês.

–Tudo bem. – falou ajeitando sua bagagem para que o peso não incomodasse tanto e atravessando a grande porta de entrada.

Estudou com cuidado as paredes vermelho púrpura, a moldura dourada de um grande espelho pendurado atrás de uma estátua sobre a cômoda de madeira escura a sua esquerda. A direita estava um grande armário, que devia servir como um closet onde guardar casacos e capas de uso diário, o chão frio de ladrilhos decorados sob seus pés e o lustre sobre sua cabeça, tudo tão limpo e preservado que se sentia intimidada em estar em um lugar assim. Respirou fundo se recordando das palavras de Petrus na noite passada, engoliu sua maldita insegurança e voltou a caminhar para onde ela era capaz de ouvir um burburinho baixo que supôs ser dos outros neófitos. Na sala estavam: duas garotas ruivas, sendo que uma trajava vestes impecáveis e que por mais que tivessem um corte simples deixava mais do que claro que ela não era alguém 'comum', e outra com a aparência que ela só viu poucas vezes no lugar onde ela morava, quando tinha de fazer tarefas na cidade para seu senhor, lá ela chegou a ver o estado em chegavam alguns usuários do pó da papoula; uma loira de vestido escuro com o cabelo longo trançado cuidadosamente, a trança caia por seu ombro direito; uma albina que se mantinha calada e parecia não se incomodar em ao menos tentar qualquer aproximação com os demais, tão pequena e magra que ela pensou que se tratasse de uma criança, e chegou a se perguntar se A Ordem estava tão necessitada assim de novos assassinos a ponto de usar uma criança; e um rapaz moreno que estava tão alheio aos demais quanto a albina e mantinha os olhos analisando cuidadosamente e de forma demora a lombada de cada livro naquela sala, não conseguia deixar de olhar para o hematoma escuro no rosto dele por um pouco mais de tempo do que pede a etiqueta. Ocupou um lugar no sofá ao lado da loira e aguardou a última pessoa que faltava chegar.

Foi um tempo até o último que faltava chegar, mas logo Jack vinha até eles acompanhado de um albino (se perguntou se por acaso pessoas assim eram comuns nessa parte do país, se era apenas uma coincidência ridícula, ou se talvez fossem parentes...), deu escolha a deixar as questões de lado esse concentrar no que Jack iria lhes dizer, e mesmo assim notou como o rapaz que acabou de chegar encarou a albina antes de ir para o lado oposto de onde ela estava.

–Robert! – a voz de Jack reverberou ao chamar por alguém que não parecia estar na sala.

**XXX**

Esperou seu filho estar na sala com os demais, e mesmo que o garoto não dissesse uma palavra sobre o assunto desde que os anciões d'A Ordem decidiram por essa medida, ele sabia que Robert estava insatisfeito em permitir estranhos na casa deles. Mas aquilo era algo necessário.

Olhou para todos e cada um deles.

–Agora vou falar e não quero ser interrompido. – não disse isso de forma bruta ou algo do tipo, mas sua voz mesmo quando calmo possuía um tipo de autoridade que só é adquirida com anos de experiência, o tipo de autoridade que se torna inquestionável com o passar dos anos –Cada um de vocês tem seus motivos para estar aqui. Eu não vou perguntar, e vocês não precisam contar a ninguém a menos que queiram. A partir do momento em que se tornaram assassinos, as pessoas que um dia vocês foram não importam, não existem. Vocês vão viver pela Ordem, e morrer por ela. – cruzava os braços atrás das costas antes de prosseguir –Vou deixar isso claro agora: assim que passaram por aquela porta já não tem mais volta. Só existe um jeito de deixar de ser um assassino: morrendo.

Não dizia aquilo para assustá-los, apenas queria que eles tivessem total conhecimento da decisão que tomaram. Porque eles são assassinos, são as pessoas a quem foi entregue a missão de reescrever a história da forma correta, com sangue se necessário.

–Enquanto estiverem sob meu teto serão treinados e educados nos preceitos d'A Ordem. Aqui nesta casa estarão seguros, porém deverão seguir minhas regras. – tudo era dito com calma em um tom que não chegava a ser alto, no entanto o silêncio em que se encontravam era tal que se ele erguesse um pouco mais a voz pareceria estar gritando mesmo se não estivesse –Ah sim. – se lembrou pouco antes de finalizar sua curta explicação –Os quartos serão divididos.

Foi até um dos armários e abriu uma porta puxando de lá uma caixa de madeira com fechos de ferro, não havia qualquer decoração na caixa, era simples e quadrada de cor castanha avermelha e brilhante, como o corpo de um violino. Ele abriu a caixa e tirou de lá relógios de bolso. Todos idênticos, entregou para os jovens os relógios.

–É isso que identifica um assassino. – falava enquanto entregava os relógios –Aqueles de vocês cujos pais foram assassinos podem se lembrar de já terem visto um desses. Por enquanto não tem nada gravado, mas quando se tornarem assassinos reconhecidos pela Ordem o nome de vocês estará gravado aí. Por enquanto mantenham com vocês. Vão precisar deles mais para a frente. – foi tudo o que disse, não era necessário ficar dizendo sobre os futuros treinos e missões, deixaria isso para o dia seguinte –Podem ir comer, devem estar famintos. – disse lhes dando as costas e subindo para seu quarto.

Precisa de uma dose, ou três... Não tinha ideia de que teriam tantas garotas na casa. Aquilo ainda podia acabar dando problema se ele não mantivesse um olho nessas crianças. Passava a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, só de pensar nos problemas que viriam ele começava a se questionar onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou essa missão.

**XXX**

Todos iam para a sala de jantar quando se sentiu ser puxada e logo suas costas baterem contra uma parede, o impacto não foi forte, apenas a pegou de surpresa.

–O que faz aqui? – a voz de Alexander tinha um quê de curiosidade –Por acaso Connor achou que com tantos homens seria necessário ter uma prostituta no Instituto? – dava pra notar o ar de zombaria em suas palavras.

Allegra ignorou o tom com o qual ele falava com ela e sem alterar a expressão ou erguer a voz lhe respondeu:

–Estou aqui para me tornar uma assassina, assim como meu pai.

–Você é filha de uma prostituta, duvido que saiba quem é seu pai.

Isso era verdade. Ela não tinha ideia de quem era seu pai. Mas Jack a encontrou. Lhe disse que ela tinha a chance de seguir os passos do pai, na época ela não se preocupou de perguntar por um nome, e mesmo agora não acha seja algo tão necessário. Seu pai era um assassino, e isso é o máximo que ela acreditava precisar saber.

–Ao menos terei algo com o que brincar aqui. – Alex sorria enquanto deixava a mão passear pelo rosto dela, a polpa de seu polegar traçava o contorno do lábio inferior dela.

Logo ele a soltava e ia para a sala de jantar onde os outros estavam.

Passava as costas da mão pelo rosto como se pudesse apagar qualquer rastro dele que estivesse em sua pele. Não foi pra isso que aceitou vir pra esse lugar. Foi justamente o oposto. Jack havia dito que quem eles foram antes de chegar ali não importava, mas era mentira... Parecia que ela jamais seria capaz de se livrar desse estigma, o carregaria até o túmulo.

**XXX**

Perguntava-se se valia a pena contar o número de corpos na abadia.

A luz do dia atravessava os vitrais com passagens bíblicas lançando luzes coloridas em tons frios por todo o chão de pedra agora lavado de sangue. Ela estava sentada em um banco de mogno polido há uns bons metros de distância do altar, mas dali podia ver a mancha vermelha na toalha de renda branca que encharcava e gotejava. Havia uma bíblia caída com páginas arrancadas, tentava se lembrar em que momento aquilo aconteceu, mas tudo foi tão rápido que organizar os fatos em ordem podia dar um pouco mais de trabalho do que contar o número de corpos ali. O som dos sinos tocando era algo tão esperado estando dentro da abadia que apesar de ser um barulho alto seguido pelo bater de asas de umas dezenas de pássaros que deviam estar dormindo no alto da torre, não a surpreendeu.

Com cuidado se ajoelhou ali do banco onde estava mesmo. Posicionou as mãos em prece e começou:

–Pai, perdoe, pois eu pequei. Matei um homem... Alguns homens. – se corrigiu.

O som da porta sendo aberta e fechada não quebrava a concentração de Noir von Keres em sua oração, nem mesmo os passos contra a pedra fria e dura. Ela reconhecia aquele ritmo de caminhar.

–Não entendo por que ainda se preocupa em pedir perdão. – Suzume falava pra ela enquanto se sentava no banco ao lado de onde Noir estava ajoelhada em prece –Mesmo que nos digam que o fim que A Ordem almeja justificará o que fazemos hoje, não muda aquilo que somos. Não passamos de assassinos. Não que isso não seja algo do que se orgulhar, mas a verdade é mais sangrenta e menos glamorosa do que nas aventuras que escutamos dos veteranos.

Noir não respondeu até terminar sua oração, só então erguendo a cabeça, e mesmo assim o rosto por baixo do capuz era oculto por uma máscara sem expressão.

–Somos mais do que apenas assassinos. Somos os anjos da morte, enviados para igualar a balança antes que o mundo caía nas trevas. – ao menos era assim que ela enxergava a missão d'A Ordem.

"_**Volunteers are soon forgotten**_

_**And many more of us shall die**_

_**The sick still feed the hungry**_

_**And the last battle song has cried**_

_**But if there's a reason**_

_**I don't need to know right now**_

_**And the light of a fading star**_

_**Is what you were, is what you are**_

_**Like the glow that christens the moon**_

_**You shown too soon, you shown too soon**_**"**

**_Light of a Fading Star (Flogging Molly)**

* * *

><p><strong> Bípedes: desculpem a demora, mas esse capítulo foi mesmo um pouco difícil de escrever, me custou muito café de madrugada e vinho quando faltava inspiração. Eu sei que ficou curto e tudo o mais (prometo me esforçar ainda mais no próximo) u.u<strong>

** E como sempre... Qualquer dúvida, reclamação, sugestões e afins que quiserem deixar é só comentar XD**

**Obrigado por lerem u.u**


End file.
